Heat
by chelseyelric
Summary: The ship is passing between two suns and the heat becomes too much for Silver. He sends Jim with his hat and jacket to his room, but Jim is feeling another heat entirely from the jacket's smell. One that his young body can't deny. (According to the movie and Disney character wiki, Jim is 17 while in space. I'm writing him as that age, though there is no mention of his age here.)


I would like to dedicate this fic to wuffen (of tumblr) and colonel_bastard (of tumblr and AO3). You guys keep my faith in this pairing alive. To all SilverHawk (JimxSilver) shippers, enjoy!

* * *

The heat was consuming him. Every part of him.

How had he gotten here?

How had he ended up sprawled shirtless on Silver's meager cot in the man's private quarters, nose filled with the heady scent of his jacket and palm grinding insistently into his own awakening hard-on?

Oh, that's right.

The ship was passing between two red giant stars. The heat had become unbearable even with the ship's thermal regulator. After being instructed to begin securing the solar sails with Jim and the rest of the crew, Silver had shed his hat and jacket and asked Jim to run them to his quarters near the galley to keep them from being 'spirited away' or 'misplaced.'

If Jim hadn't known any better, he'd have thought that Silver knew how he secretly felt about him and was taking advantage of it by showing as much skin as possible. Of course that wasn't true, but seeing Silver's manly chest laid bare, riddled with hair and cybernetic connective scars, had sent Jim's normally over-active fantasies and hormones into an all-out frenzy. Upon reaching his destination and locking the door, the memory had him rolling across the cook's sheets like an animal needing to be bred.

He had to get back to his duties and back to Silver. Had to find a way to cool down. But thinking of the man again only brought on a fresh wave of arousal and sweat. Jim realized that simple palming wouldn't be enough to satisfy this heat inside him.

He had time, he thought as he struggled to breathe through the heated folds of the man's jacket. He had at least fifteen minutes before Silver would come looking for him here. Jim's manhood jumped excitedly under his hand at the thought of possibly being caught in such a confined space.

Through his haze, Jim was able to kick off his clunky boots, shakily undo his belt and shuck his overly large canvas trousers to the end of the bed. He sighed with relief as he loosed his hardening length from the confines of the rough material to the warm air. Jim finally touched his hand directly to the overheated skin of his cock and hissed at the pressure, though it wasn't the pressure he would have liked, smearing the collection of precum across his swollen cockhead.

He laid back and imagined Silver's hairy chest and ample belly being there behind him to keep his body upright and steady. He envisioned his sweat drenched hair sticking to Silver's skin and the man's large fist confidently engulfing his manhood.

'My, my, Jimbo.' Jim's mind envisioned Silver saying as he pressed the cook's jacket to his nose again. 'So wet and eager for me and I ain't hardly touched ye.' The garment smelled just like the old spacer. A combination of pipe tobacco, cooking herbs, grog, sweat and the musky aroma that seemed to always linger on Silver's skin.

Jim curled his toes as his much smaller hand took up a bruising pace. He wanted to savor the stimuli around him, to become drunk on it, but he knew better.

He had to hurry.

Jim dropped the dark, heavy fabric to the sheets beside him in favor of bringing his free hand to his open mouth. He moved his tongue over a finger quickly, coating the digit with a fine layer of saliva. Then, he draped Silver's huge jacket over his smaller shoulders. Jim tried to think that the added weight could have come from some part of the cook himself as he flipped onto his stomach to prop his slim hips high into the air. It was sweltering under the jacket, but that musky aroma enveloped him from everywhere now and it was too amazing to lose.

Jim's breath hitched at the sudden burn as he dipped his slick finger into his tight hole. He imagined just how much thicker one of Silver's would be. How much more it would stretch him out. How many the man would be able to get inside him with enough patience and licking.

There was no way that he would last much longer.

Jim desperately sprinted toward his orgasm, fist and finger working overtime while his brain supplied more imaginary dialogue.

'There ye go, Jimbo. Just like that. Why, ye'll be able to take all'a me in no time if we keep this pace.' His mind knew that it was a lie. A man that large had to have a sizable dick as well, one that his virgin ass wouldn't be able to handle. But that didn't stop Jim from imagining the possibility.

"Silver," Jim sobbed quietly to himself as he neared the edge. "Silver, I'm gonna cum."

'So soon, Ji-'

Knock knock knock.

"Jimbo? Ye there, lad?"

Jim's blue eyes flew open wide at the voice that definitely wasn't in his mind, the reality of being caught much more frightening than his mind had made it seem.

No, no, no! The man couldn't be here. Not now. Jim was so close that he could taste it. His balls were already so tight. The heat...

He attempted to clear his throat as sweat trickled down his brow.

"Yeah!" he yelled, hoping the volume would hide the desperation in his voice. "I'm here!"

"Well, what're ye doin', boy? The sails've a'ready been bound. This little trip 'o yers was meant to be quick."

"I-I know!" Jim called as he dribbled more precum onto the sheets against his will, fist still tight around his length. He was going to have to wash them later. "I'm sorry, I-"

"And why is the door locked? These're me private quarters, Jimbo. Have ye no respect for privacy?"

He had to think quick. Why would he have locked the door?

"I...I didn't feel well," he falsely explained as he tentatively began to move his finger in and out of himself again. The motion felt deliciously good.

"So ye locked the door?" Silver asked dubiously. The man's tone sounded so disapproving and stern, even when being muffled through the heavy wood of the door. Jim could easily think of the man coming in here and delivering a certain kind of punishment for his dishonesty that would have them both gasping.

Jim jerked himself as fast and hard as his arm was able, trying not to whimper though the threat of doing so was constant.

"Yeah," he squeaked out. "The heat was getting to me and I felt like...I was gonna faint. I didn't want to be s-seen like that, and since I was already here, I just locked the door and...and laid on your bed. I hope you don't mind."

He was so close. So close. He just needed something else to pull himself over the edge. Anything.

"Well, why didn't ye say so from the start, Jimbo. That's quite alright, but ye know that I coulda helped ye feel better."

That was it. That one, concerned phrase taken out of context had stars dancing in front of his vision and his ears ringing. Jim's cock twitched and jumped as his cum shot violently onto the bed below him. His nerves felt raw and his body trembled at the intensity, never having come close to that level of stimuli before and collapsed before it was even over.

"Jimbo? Are ye alright? Ye sound like yer dyin'."

Dammit, he forgot to try and keep his voice down.

"Yep," Jim replied. "I'll be..." the puddle of lukewarm cum that was now pressed between his legs sent him shivering. Definitely had to wash these sheets. "I'll be fine."

"Ye aren't lyin' to me, are ye, lad?"

Jim smiled with his face pressed against the pillows. Silver knew him too well.

"No, really. I'm good."

There was suddenly another voice besides Silver's outside the door, but Jim was too out of it to hear exactly who it was.

"I'll be back, Jimbo. Just gotta oversee some things then I'll be back to get ye through this heat." And, with that, he was gone.

Jim shakily got back onto his hands and knees, the weight of Silver's jacket still heavy on his back. The heat of the suns was ever present, but at least he'd staved off the inferno of desire inside himself for a while longer. It had, once again, just become a small, hopeful flame of unrequited love that he prayed wouldn't come to burn the bridge he'd worked so hard to build with his mentor.

With one more deep sniff of the jacket wrapped around him, Jim set to cleaning up his mess.

* * *

Please let me know what you thought. I love feedback. Keeps me alive. :3


End file.
